


【博君一肖｜bjyx】开学典礼

by sugarclothesboom



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarclothesboom/pseuds/sugarclothesboom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	【博君一肖｜bjyx】开学典礼

微母狗文学 dirty talk 注意避雷

肖赞上台的时候腿都在抖，后穴里的跳蛋顶着最敏感的一点狠狠的磨着，磨的淫水都泛滥了，堵也堵不住，顺着他的腿缝往下淌，温热的水迹划过敏感的皮肤带出丝丝羞耻的电流冲向全身。他的裤裆里早已肿起了一大包，挺翘的阴茎被过于紧窄的内裤紧紧的束缚住，很不好受，肖赞用装着讲稿的文件夹死死挡住自己胯下不和谐的突起，背后全校师生投来的期待目光此刻却让他如坐针毡，他知道望着他的这些眼睛中有一双却却是带着情色的意味在肆意打量着他此刻的丑态，这灼热的目光化作一双双淫邪的手穿透衣服肆意亵玩着他的身体，有的揪着他的乳头拉扯揉弄，把他胸前的一点柔软嫩红揉成发硬的红豆，有的色情的鞭挞着他的臀肉，狠狠的扇在他的挺翘而肉感十足的屁股上，带来一阵爽痛与酥麻，而后又安抚性的揉捏着，粗糙的茧划过皮肤，勾起他抑制不住的喘息，有的穿过他的腿缝，直接抚上他的柱身上下撸动着，时不时把下端的双球包在掌心摩挲，而后突然狠狠的攥紧揉捏让他克制不住的想要尖叫着射出，却又在他快承受不住的时候松手，指尖划过怒涨茎身上的青筋，中指恶作剧般地轻戳着殷红的龟头，食指却抵着最敏感的顶端的小孔缓缓地揉动，每揉一下都让茎身抽搐的更狠，射精的冲动几乎是迫在眉睫了，可精液却被这作恶的手指全数堵在涨的快要爆开的卵蛋内，一滴也泄不出来。

肖赞用尽了他一生的自制力才勉强走到讲台后站好，值得庆幸的是，台上只有他一人，全校师生都安静的坐在自己的位置上，等候着学生会主席的演讲，高度过腰的讲台巧妙地挡住了他下身勃发的肉棒，却挡不住他脸上的红晕和发红眼角泄露的丝丝媚意，肖赞不敢去想自己台下的师生到底能否察觉出异样，他只能祈祷足够的距离让他们看不清自己此刻的发骚的淫态。

他拿起讲稿开始致辞：“尊敬的各位领导老师，亲爱的同学们，大家下午好，伴随着………………” 

肖赞本以为强撑着读完这段讲稿便能结束这次惩罚，可显然无线耳机中传来的的声音并不想这么简单的结束。

“学长，这么多人看着你发骚的样子，很爽吧。”

肖赞抬起头，企图在台下茫茫人海中找到王博的位置。

“专心一点，你还真的想让全校师生知道你是一个喜欢屁股里塞着东西上台的骚货吗？”

肖赞吓得赶紧收回目光，不敢再东张西望。

“学长，你知道你现在的样子有多性感吗，小穴里面痒的受不了了吧，我就知道一个跳蛋肯定满足不了你，是不是想让老公的大几把操进去顶着骚心狠狠的干给你止痒？”

伴随王博的话音和跳蛋的振动，肖赞已经有些麻木了的后穴突然从花心处往外泛起一阵难耐的瘙痒，痒的他忍不住使劲绞紧双腿，夹紧屁股，左右微微晃动着，想要靠臀肉的摩擦来缓解内里钻心的麻痒，可是内里瘙痒哪能靠他小幅度的摇动屁股来缓解，反而是他收紧括约肌的动作让柔软的穴肉更加紧密的绞住内里弹动的跳蛋，跳蛋的振动更加清晰的顶在他的瘙痒难耐的花心上，顶的他的腰和臀都软成一滩春水，腿抖的几乎站不住，只能靠在讲台上借力。

肖赞忍不住回想起昨晚王博把他摁在宿舍厕所的门板上，狠狠地操进来的时候，那么火热粗大的一根，把他的小穴整个撑到最大，直直捅到底，一下下碾过他体内最瘙痒最敏感的那个小凸起，爽的他想大声淫叫，可是室友就在门外熟睡，他只能紧咬住自己的嘴唇，生怕溢出什么不堪入耳的淫言浪语，实在忍不住的时候才敢泄出几声带着哭腔的呻吟。

“学长，前面的肉棒也硬的不行了吧，啧，可真骚啊，别以为我看不出来你现在正摇着屁股求艹呢，当着全校师生的面还敢扭腰摆臀，大家都看出来我们学生会会长其实是个欠操的母狗了。”

明明是侮辱性的语言却让肖赞的身体被欲火灼烧的更加燥热，肉棒也像是只听从王一博的指令一样变得坚硬如铁，翘起的弧度像是要撑破束缚贴上小腹，前端流出的水甚至已经穿透内裤，把校服的外裤也洇出一块斑驳湿痕。

“现在用讲台磨你的狗鸡巴”

肖赞听到指令，脑子嗡的一声一片空白，在全校师生注视下，他却要遵照王博的指令，一边念着讲稿一边下贱的挺动着自己淫荡的肉棒，蹭在象征着荣誉和庄严的讲台上，一下一下靠着顶弄和摩擦，来缓解自己肉棒肿胀不堪的火热，把流出的淫液也蹭在讲台上，让等下上台的人也闻到他在台上发情时留下的腥臊气息。

可是肖战不敢不照做，他知道不这么做的后果是什么，他强忍着屈辱和泛上眼眶的泪水，在台下众人都看不到的地方，悄悄挺动着自己的胯，在讲台上一下一下的磨着，肉棒和硬物接触的感觉缓解不了他身体内部叫嚣着的欲火，反而让那股想要射精的欲望蹿的更高。

好想射，好想射，但是不行，不可以在这里射出来

肖战几乎控制不住的加大了挺胯的频率和动作，他感觉自己念稿的声音也在颤抖着，可他已经无暇顾及台下的人是否发现他的异样了，想射精的欲望和理智的拉锯已经让他濒临崩溃。

“感谢各位领导老师和同学们，接下来让我们们掌声有请新生代表王博同学上台……………嗯………啊！”

就在肖战念出讲稿的最后一句时，后穴里的跳蛋的跳动频率突然被人坏心眼地调到最大，而更让他措手不及地，一道电流狠狠的打在他的花心上，炸出千万道喷薄而出的汹涌快感顺着神经一下子传遍四肢百骸，这一刻肖赞的肉棒再也无法控制的疯狂抽搐，两颗卵蛋带着激爽的快感大力收缩着，柱身一阵酸胀，一股股白浊自顶端敏感的小口喷射而出，打在他早已湿透了的裤子上，顺着裤管流下来滴滴答答的打在地面上，留下星星点点的白色污渍。

“不行，不行，嗯………，好爽………”肖战崩溃的呻吟出声，然而呻吟声却被台下的掌声所掩盖，他双眼失神的靠在讲桌上，像是丢了魂，而等他回过神来的时候，即将发表讲话的王博已经走上了台，正朝着他所在的讲台，一步步逼近着。

“学长，自己惹出来的麻烦，要靠你自己想办法解决咯”

fin.


End file.
